Diabetes mellitus, often referred to as diabetes, is a chronic condition in which a person has elevated blood glucose levels that result from defects in the body's ability to produce and/or use insulin. There are three main types of diabetes. Type 1 diabetes usually strikes children and young adults, and may be autoimmune, genetic, and/or environmental. Type 2 diabetes accounts for 90-95% of diabetes cases and is linked to obesity and physical inactivity. Gestational diabetes is a form of glucose intolerance diagnosed during pregnancy and usually resolves spontaneously after delivery.
In 2009, according to the World Health Organization, at least 220 million people worldwide suffer from diabetes. In 2005, an estimated 1.1 million people died from diabetes. Its incidence is increasing rapidly, and it is estimated that between 2005 and 2030, the number of deaths from diabetes will double. In the United States, nearly 24 million Americans have diabetes with an estimated 25 percent of seniors age 60 and older being affected. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention forecast that 1 in 3 Americans born after 2000 will develop diabetes during their lifetime. The National Diabetes Information Clearinghouse estimates that diabetes costs $132 billion in the United States alone every year. Without treatment, diabetes can lead to severe complications such as heart disease, stroke, blindness, kidney failure, amputations, and death related to pneumonia and flu.
Management of diabetes is complex as the level of blood glucose entering the bloodstream is dynamic. The variation of insulin that controls the transport of glucose out of the bloodstream also complicates diabetes management. Blood glucose levels are sensitive to diet and exercise, but also can be affected by sleep, stress, smoking, travel, illness, menses, and other psychological and lifestyle factors unique to individual patients. The dynamic nature of blood glucose and insulin, and all other factors affecting blood glucose, often require a person with diabetes to understand ongoing patterns and forecast blood glucose levels (or at least understand the actions that raise or lower glucose in the body). Therefore, therapy in the form of insulin or oral medications, or both, can be timed to maintain blood glucose levels in an appropriate range.
Management of diabetes is often highly intrusive because of the need to consistently obtain reliable diagnostic information, follow prescribed therapy, and manage lifestyle on a daily basis. Daily diagnostic information, such as blood glucose, is typically obtained from a capillary blood sample with a lancing device and is then measured with a handheld blood glucose meter. Interstitial glucose levels may be obtained from a continuous glucose sensor worn on the body. Prescribed therapies may include insulin, oral medications, or both. Insulin can be delivered with a syringe, an insulin pen, an ambulatory infusion pump, or a combination of such devices. With insulin therapy, determining the amount of insulin to be injected can require forecasting meal composition of carbohydrates, fat and proteins along with effects of exercise or other physiologic states. The management of lifestyle factors such as body weight, diet, and exercise can significantly influence the type and effectiveness of a therapy.
Management of diabetes involves large amounts of diagnostic data and prescriptive data that are acquired from medical devices, personal healthcare devices, patient recorded information, healthcare professional tests results, prescribed medications and recorded information. Medical devices including self-monitoring bG meters, continuous glucose monitors, ambulatory insulin infusion pumps, diabetes analysis software, and diabetes device configuration software each of which generates or manages or both large amounts of diagnostic and prescriptive data. Personal healthcare devices include weight scales, pedometers and blood pressure cuffs. Patient recorded information includes information relating to meals, exercise and lifestyle as well as prescription and non-prescription medications. Healthcare professional biomarker data includes HbA1C, fasting glucose, cholesterol, triglycerides and glucose tolerance. Healthcare professional recorded information includes therapy and other information relating to the patient's treatment.
There is a need for a handheld patient device to aggregate, manipulate, manage, present, and communicate diagnostic data and prescriptive data from medical devices, personal healthcare devices, patient recorded information, biomarker information and recorded information in an efficient manner to improve the care and health of a person with diabetes, so the person with diabetes can lead a full life and reduce the risk of complications from diabetes.
Additionally, patients and physicians alike may benefit from the ability to track the patient's adherence to a treatment regimen. As the treatment of diabetes can be a full time task, the amount of data relating to the treatment of diabetes may be voluminous. Thus, there is a need for an efficient means for presenting data relating to the treatment of diabetes that allows the patient or physician to identify treatment trends of the patient.
Moreover, during treatment more knowledgeable patients may wish to modify or override treatment recommendations. Thus, there is a need for a more effective means for a patient to modify treatment recommendations.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.